koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Juspbros
Juspbros (ジュサブプロス) is a secondary antagonist in Zill O'll. Depending on the player's choices, the protagonist may or may not encounter him in their adventures. He appears during the second half of the game's story. People who have heard of him may call him, the "Black Prayer" (黒の祈り), a name he fancies and uses himself. He is 256 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Game Dark elves are commonly the result of elves who have succumbed to their inner hatred. Juspbros, however, was born a dark elf. Reviled as an "irregularity" in his forest home, his parents kept him imprisoned since his birth within a dark cavern. The community was sickened by him, and the other elven children mocked and bullied him. Yet, in their belittlement, they also feared the child and were paranoid that he would one day endanger their livelihood. Juspbros would have been lonely and heartbroken, if his elder brother wasn't there to visit and care for him. His brother was the only one to protest the prejudice Juspbros suffered. When Juspbros was six years old, his brother's tolerance broke and he ran away from his home with his sibling. As his brother gently guided him out of his cave, the dark elf was awestruck by the brightness and warmth of the sun's rays. In these rays, he clearly saw his brother's face for the first time. To Juspbros, it was a marvelous sight and basking in the sun's radiance was the happiest moment of his life. His joy didn't last, as the two siblings were soon lost on their own. Worst yet, poachers had noticed Juspbros and vied to hunt him for his rare ears and skin pigmentation. The siblings were surrounded, and the elder brother desperately fought to protect Juspbros. He stood no chance against the experienced hunters and died before his younger brother's eyes. When his brother fell, Juspbros's sanity snapped and he lost himself to brutality. He gruesomely slaughtered the hunters. Juspbros has continued to massacre communities at whim for over two centuries. To mask his identity, he obscures his elven ears and tends to stalk remote villages rather than large cities. He murders anyone of any gender and race, even if they don't have the will to resist him. Strangely, he only spares children younger than six years old. He remembers he first killed when he was six and believes that those younger than the age are "lucky". Sometime before the start of Zill O'll, Juspbros was approached by Shali to join the Sistina Missionaries, a discreet cult which seeks to awaken Ulugh from his ancient slumber and once again doom humanity to annihilation. The deity requires tons of dark energy for his revival, a source which is easiest to obtain by sacrificing human souls. Juspbros's homicides coincides with their goals. The dark elf agreed to their terms in the sole interest of increasing his own capabilities. If the player follows Nemea and Aoife's chain of personal events, the protagonist will first encounter Juspbros at a nameless settlement somewhere in between the roads to Rostorl and Liberdam. He/She arrives too late to prevent his massacre of the locals, but he/she drives him away after a brief skirmish. Aoife and her companions –who were also too late to help– seek to someday punish the dark elf for his crimes. One of Aoife's companions, Zelig, was secretly impressed by the carnage Juspbros had wrought. He therefore privately approached him to obtain the powers of darkness, a request the dark elf was more than willing to comply. Returning to his duties for the cult, Juspbros sends Nemea to the "other dimension" and seeks to resurrect the dark dragon, Azlagorza. If the player continues completing Aoife's events and brings Orphaus to Evil Dragon Cavern, the protagonist will eventually fight Juspbros and personally end his life. Otherwise, the dark elf vanishes from the game's story. Personality Deep within the recesses of his madness lies joy, regret, and horror over his escape with his brother. It is the only memory he has cherished, yet it's marred by his brother's death and his first murders. A sane mind would dwell on these doubts and insecurities, but Juspbros's mind has been twisted for too long. His mercy for children is his way of reminding himself of his past and his older brother. Killing other people relives the sensation of his brother's death. The obsessive cycle for the childhood memory is buried in his thoughts and actions, never reaching a conclusion and never progressing past that single memory. Nihilistic, cruel, and sarcastic, Juspbros doesn't care for the travesties he commits and treats murder like a game. He believes the world is forsaken and beyond redemption, and that everyone should experience the same emptiness he feels within himself. If the protagonist kills him, however, Juspbros regains his self-awareness as he dies. He utters his genuine wish to be reborn with a normal life. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters